The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus for heating by means of combustion.
A combustion apparatus may be equipped with overheating prevention device(s) employing any of various types of thermal fuse(s). One such overheating prevention device may force termination of combustion when heat impinging thereon results in ablation of a portion thereof and causes what had been electrical continuity to become an electrical open.
A combustion apparatus may have an outer casing. A heat exchanger may be installed within this outer casing. This heat exchanger may have a casing. The combustion apparatus may be such that an upper portion of a rear space, rearward from the heat exchanger casing and between the heat exchanger casing and the outer casing, is occluded. The combustion apparatus may be such that through hole(s) are provided only centrally in a horizontal direction. The combustion apparatus may be such that thermal fuse(s) are provided at location(s) below such through hole(s). With such a combustion apparatus, it will be possible to cause hot air in the aforementioned rear space to be guided so as to flow toward central through hole(s) such that the hot air goes past thermal fuse(s) as that hot air flows through through-hole(s).
Alternatively or in addition thereto, hot water supply line tubing may be wrapped about periphery or peripheries of heat exchanger casing(s). Thermal fuse(s) may be arranged beneath such hot water supply line tubing. Cover(s) may cover hot water supply line tubing and thermal fuse(s).
Alternatively or in addition thereto, water feed tubing may be wrapped about the periphery or peripheries of combustor casing(s). There may be combustion burner(s) within the combustor casing(s). Hose clamp(s) or the like may be used to attach water feed tubing to combustor casing(s). End(s) extending from hose clamp(s) may be bent. Thermal fuse(s) may be supported by such bent end(s) of hose clamp(s) so that the thermal fuse(s) are removed by some distance(s) from combustor casing(s).